Technical Field
The present invention relates to pressure sensors, and more particularly to a pressure sensitive device that deforms to change an electrical property in the presence of a pressure differential.
Description of the Related Art
Pressure sensors measure fluid pressure. A pressure sensor usually acts as a transducer that transmits an electrical signal as a function of the pressure imposed. Pressure sensors are employed for control and monitoring in many applications. Pressure sensors can also be used to indirectly measure other variables such as fluid/gas flow, speed, water level, and altitude. Pressure sensors may employ different technologies, for example, piezoresistive strain gauge, capacitive, electromagnetic, piezoelectric, optical, potentiometric, etc. Many of these pressure sensors are expensive to manufacture and require signal processing or other procedures to obtain measurements.